Interrupted
by fanfic-addict17
Summary: At Isabelle's 21st birthday party, Jace and Clary just want some peace and quiet. But what happens when Alec and Magnus interrupt a certain conversation? CLACE, MALEC, SIZZY
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ****fan fiction and constructive criticism is appreciated! :)**

The gang was at Isabelle's 21st birthday party, and the birthday girl had disappeared at around one with Simon, both giggling uncontrollably. Taking this opportunity, Jace and Clary had walked over to a bench outside for some peace and quiet.

Jace looked at Clary in the moonlight. "You realize I love you, right?"

"Of course. I love you too, Jace." Clary smiled and stretched up to kiss Jace, stopping abruptly when she heard loud laughter coming from behind her.

Magnus yelled to Alec, "WE PROBABLY SHOULD HAVE BEEN MORE QUIET!"

Jace groaned. "You guys are hammered. Can't you poof you guys out of here somehow, Magnus, so Clary and I can have a private conversation?"

Magnus stumbled. "Umm… I think I can…"

Clary jumped in before anything bad could happen, "No! Jace, remember what happened when Magnus did that before?"

The duo had ended up in Detroit, Michigan and passed out into a stupor in an alleyway.

Jace scratched the back of his neck. "What about Izzy or Simon? They could take them home!"

Clary looked at him. "We both know they're too "busy" to take these guys home. We'll just have to take them home."

Jace grimaced at the thought of Izzy and Simon getting it down, but agreed with Clary. "Fine. Get in the car you rascals."

As they made their way to Clary's red Jeep, Clary whispered seductively in Jace's ear, "Our conversation is far from over, you know that right?"

Jace grinned. "Of course."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much for the positive reviews! This was originally supposed to be a oneshot, but the reviewers have persuaded me to write more chapters!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would like to, I don't own Mortal Instruments. :(**

Magnus woke up bleary eyed and with a pounding headache. He looked and saw Alec on the couch with Chairman Meow. "Gosh, what happened last night? How'd we get here from Isabelle's party? All I remember is a shot glass and laughing!"

He went over to get some Aspirin and water, downing them and instantly feeling better. "Alec? You up?"

Alec groaned. "NOW I am. I have a god-awful headache though." He drew a rune on his arm and let out a sigh. "So much better."

Magnus punched his arm. "Hey, not all of us are blessed with runes that make pain go away like that. Don't rub it in."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Alec commented sarcastically.

"I didn't wake up on a bed! I was on the freaking floor!" Magnus exclaimed.

"Do you want me to make it feel better?" Alec said darkly.

Magnus looked at him with his cat eyes. "What do you think?"

**MALEC*SIZZY*CLACE*MALEC*SIZZY*CLACE*MALEC*SIZZY*CLACE*MALEC**

Isabelle was sprawled in her bed. She rolled over and screamed when she saw Simon next to her. He jumped up.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" Simon screamed.

"Sorry," Isabelle blushed. "I got a little scared to see you there. This- well it doesn't happen all that often."

Simon blushed as well when he realized his clothes were on the other side of the room. "Me too."

"Do you remember anything about last night? I sure don't. I remember the party itself, but for what happened after, well, I'm a little blurry." Isabelle asked

"Let's ask Clary and Jace. They might have some idea on what happened last night." Simon said.

**Next chapter: What will Jace and Clary tell Isabelle and Simon about what happened at the part? And what state will Jace and Clary be in?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks so much for the positive reviews! The next chapters will focus more on Clary and Jace, so prepare for some Clace!**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare own the Mortal Instruments, not me. I cry every day when I think about this.**

Simon and Isabelle knocked on Jace's bedroom. They heard a shuffling coming from inside. Jace opened the door, obviously peeved. "What the heck guys! Clary and I are 'in the middle of something!' Please come back later!" He prepared to close the door when Clary popped up next him with mussed hair and swollen lips, her robe hastily tied.

"Jace," she told him sternly, "Don't be rude. Izzy, Simon, please give us a couple minutes."

"Umm… okay." Isabelle and Simon headed downstairs. They heard the door close and Jace tell Clary he was going to take a shower.

About fifteen minutes later, Jace appeared with wet golden curls and Clary beside him with water still glistening on her skin.

"So," Clary asked, "What do you guys want?"

"Well," Simon stammered, "We want to know what all happened last night."

Jace threw his hands up in the air. "What makes you think we know any thing more than you do! Clary and I were with you until everyone got stupidly drunk, and then we went outside for some peace and quiet when Alec and Magnus came around and we had to take them home. Then Clary and I came home and- well, I don't think you want to know what happened next." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Umm, have you every heard of too much information?" Isabelle cringed. "Come on Simon, I think we've got all the information we're going to get."

"Bye guys, have fun!" Simon said. He stopped, blushing. "Not that kind of fun, but- ugh. You know what I mean!"

They walked out, and Jace looked at Clary. "So… what do you wanna do now?"

"Let's go find train. I need to learn how to knock people out without hurting them, so if we get interrupted I can just say that I thought I was being attacked." Clary smiled mischievously.

"That will be invaluable for both of us." Jace smiled, and carried her into the training room bridal style.


End file.
